Some things are worth waiting for
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily are married and they want to have a baby. What happens when they have trouble conceiving?
1. Why us?

Chapter 1: Why us?

Matt and Emily had been married for a year. They were blissfully happy. Not to say they didn't have their moments, what couple didn't, but they dealt with it and learned to communicate with each other better, leading to a solid start to their life together. Emily waited by the elevator doors for Matt. They were having a much-needed night out after a long week of late hours. Cheryl agreed to let them leave early to spend some time together. Matt smiled as he came around the corner and saw his wife. He pushed the button for the elevator door before taking her hand and leading her inside. Matt pushed her against the elevator wall assaulting her with kisses. Emily sighed relaxing against his body allowing the stress of the day to fall off of her shoulders. Matt rubbed her back knowing that the sooner they left today behind the sooner they could enjoy their evening out. Emily ran her hands up Matt's back and pulled him close before resting her head on his chest. Matt sighed contentedly releasing his cares knowing that everything would be okay as long as this woman in his arms was with him. The elevator door opened and the couple stepped out walking hand in hand to their car.

Matt and Emily drove in companionable conversation to the Mexican restaurant that had become their favorite since their first date was there. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at their "usual" table. Matt ordered beers for both of them before noticing that Emily was fidgeting and not touching her beer. He reached across the table taking Emily's hand in his.

"Emily, baby, what's the matter?" He questioned stroking her hand with his other one.

"I've missed two periods Matt. Do you think I'm pregnant? I mean we talked about this and I went off the pill a while ago, but do you really think we might finally be having a baby?" Emily rambled on as Matt scooted his chair closer. The waitress returned and he ordered them chicken fajitas, which they always shared. He put his arm around Emily pulling her close to him before speaking.

"Sweetheart, you know I want a baby as badly as you do, but I don't want you to get your hopes up again. We have been trying for several months now since you went off birth control. We'll pick up a test on the way home, but if it's negative, maybe we should just accept the fact that we aren't going to have a baby." Matt stated dejected at the thought of not holding a child of his own that was created from his love for Emily.

"I want a child with you. I never thought I wanted any of this, marriage, babies, but then I met you and now I want it all. Maybe we should see someone that can help us." Emily pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. I want this too. That's what I've dreamed of since you first said yes to this whole thing. Let's take it one day at a time and find out if this period of uninterrupted sex is what we've been wanting." Matt said, taking her hands in his and kissing her lightly on the lips as the waitress brought their meal out. The couple forgot about their previous conversation while they enjoyed their dinner and talked about the latest office gossip. The tension of before did not return until they left the restaurant and got in the car for the long drive home.

Emily sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of a drug store near their home. She got out of the car meeting Matt in front of the vehicle. He took her hand before leading her inside. They walked slowly down the aisle they had strolled through some many times before. Emily stood looking at all of the pregnancy tests in front of her. She grabbed one that came with two tests. She didn't want the disappointment of before where she had taken a home test only to go to the doctor to find out it was negative. Matt suggested that from that time on they always did at least two before making her appointment. They walked to the counter with heavy hearts hoping that the 4th time might be the charm. They paid for the test and walked silently back to the car and drove the rest of the way home without conversation.

The quiet couple walked in their front door and Emily headed straight for the bathroom. After taking the test, she opened the door to let Matt in to wait for the results with her. Matt knew that if this test was negative chances were that there was a problem with one of them and that they both needed to see a doctor if they wanted a baby of their own. He turned the water on in the bathtub adding Emily's favorite bubble bath knowing that she would need to relax either way after the results were clear. She gave him a nod indicating that it was time to check the test. Matt walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. Emily picked up the test and let out a deep breath. It was negative again. She threw the test in the trash and turned herself around in Matt's arms as she began sobbing. Matt tightened his grip and ran his hands up and down her back. How much disappointment would they have to bear? They were in love and wanted to have a child of their own badly. They both knew it would change things tremendously, but they were ready to share their love with a baby made from that love. Matt sighed as he removed each piece of his wife's clothing as she shook from the disappointment of finding out once again that she was not carrying his child. His own followed her clothes as he stepped into the bathtub leading her with him. He sat down and pulled her against him once again. He placed gentle kisses on her head as he tried his best to comfort her knowing that her heart was broken and that his own was now in pieces. After a several minutes, she stopped crying and took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Matt," She began as she pushed herself away from him, "I understand if you want to leave me and find someone who can give you a child. I mean I'm broken and can't give you the only thing I should be able to. If you want out, go." She stated breaking down in tears once again. Matt pulled her close one more time wiping her tears.

"Em, baby, why would I ever want to leave you? I love you and can't imagine my life without you in it. I would lose part of myself if I lost you. Did you ever think that maybe it's me? Maybe I'm the reason we can't have a baby. How about if we both make doctor's appointments and find out if we're both okay first? If we are then we'll ask about our options. How does that sound?" Matt stroked her cheek as she relaxed against him.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if something is wrong with one of us? Matt, I'm scared." Emily confessed quietly burying her face in his chest.

Matt lifted her chin to look at him before speaking, "Sweetheart, I love you. If something is wrong, we'll work through it together. Do you hear me Em, together?"

She nodded her head so he continued," I'm scared too babe, but I promise to be there for you. I'll go to your appointment with you and hold your hand. I'll do anything you need me to do to make this easier for you. I want a baby, but I want you more. No more talk about me leaving you, okay." She nodded again letting a small smile peek through. Matt sealed the deal with a kiss before standing and pulling her out of the tub.

After wrapping their robes around them, he carried his beautiful wife to their bed where he removed her robe before lying her down on the bed. He discarded his own robe before climbing in bed beside her, pulling the covers up over them and turning off the light. Matt slipped one arm under her pillow finding her hand and interlocking them. His other arm found it's home draped over her stomach holding her body against his. His leg relaxed on top hers molding their bodies into one. The couple fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep until morning.


	2. Doctors' visits

Chapter 2: Doctor's visits

Matt and Emily walked into the waiting room of her gynecologist's office. She signed in before the couple seated themselves in the waiting room in the uncomfortable chairs. Matt fidgeted running his hands through his hair and over his legs as his mind wandered. What if something was wrong with Emily? Could he really take that? His palms were beginning to sweat. Emily reached over to take his hands since he was making her nervous. What if something was wrong with her? How could she ever expect Matt to stay by her side? The nurse calling Emily's name interrupted their thoughts.

"Emily Flannery." She called a second time, her patience growing thin. The couple got up and followed her through the door. The nurse took Emily's weight and then blood pressure. She showed them to a small room and instructed Emily to remove everything before putting on the paper gown. The nurse asked if Matt was going to stay for the exam and upon getting her answer, she left the couple to wait in silence for the doctor.

Emily sat on the table and Matt sat next to her in a chair neither one wanting to say what they were thinking but both wondering if it was them that was causing their inability to conceive.

A few moments later the doctor knocked on the door startling the couple from their thoughts. The doctor began the exam with a few questions.

"Emily, what brings you in today?" She asked pen poised to mark on Emily's chart.

"Well, I haven't had a period in a few months and I took a home pregnancy test and it came up negative. Matt and I really want to have a baby, but we are beginning to think that something is wrong with one of us." Emily rambled on with out looking at her husband.

"Let's see what we have here. Scoot down on the table and we'll do your exam and then we'll run a few tests to see what we find." The doctor got comfortable on her stool as Emily did what she was told. The doctor completed her exam before leaving the room to allow the nurse to reenter the room ready to run blood and urine tests to find out why Emily couldn't get pregnant. Emily left the room briefly to pee in a cup and when she returned Matt helped her get dressed before the nurse came back in to draw blood. Matt pulled her onto his lap knowing how much Emily hated needles. He leaned her back against him securely wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other one to stroke the arm that would have the syringe injected into it. The nurse took her blood and sealed the vial before turning back to Matt and Emily.

"Mrs. Flannery, do you want to wait in the waiting room for the results or do you want to go home and have us call you with the results?" She asked, feeling sorry for this couple that clearly loved each other.

"We'll go home. Matt has an appointment later so call my cell phone when you know something please." Emily responded with the sadness she felt in her voice as she stood up taking Matt's hand and walking out of the doctor's office.

Two hours later

Matt sat uncomfortably in the little room at the doctor's office. Emily sat beside him just as uncomfortable. She had never been to see Matt's doctor with him and now understood why he was so fidgety earlier at her appointment. They still had not heard from her tests, and both were anxious to find out why they couldn't have a baby. This time Emily wondered about Matt and what her life would be like without him. What if something serious was wrong with him? What if he decided this was all too much and he walked away? She took a deep breath restraining the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The doctor entered the room surprised to find a woman sitting on the table instead of his typical male patient. He smiled when he saw Matt sitting in the chair. He never wanted to sit on the table until the exact moment of his exam. The doctor had Matt and Emily switch places as he examined him before having him stand and cough. Matt then had to go and pee in a cup before the nurse returned to draw blood from him. Emily was entertained by the little bit of time the doctor spent actually talking to Matt about what brought him in today and the conversation that followed. That was one of he many differences between men and women. Matt pulled his sleeve back down after the doctor left and took Emily's hand leading her out of the office and to their call so that they could go home and wait on the results of their tests.

They got in the car and began the drive back to their house; thankful Cheryl had given them both the day off to make these appointments knowing that they both needed the support of the other one. Emily sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window. Matt looked straight ahead longing to touch her but not knowing if it would help. As if she sensed his uneasiness, Emily took his hand and brought it to her lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. Matt smiled as he returned the gesture as they pulled into their driveway. Matt slipped his arm around Emily's shoulders as they walked into the house. They both sat down on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Matt made the first move pulling Emily onto his lap where she released the tears that had been threatening to spill all day. She rested her head against his chest as she cried. Matt settled his head on top of hers and shed a few tears of his own before Emily's phone rang interrupting the intimate moment.


	3. Information

Information

Emily looked at Matt and took a deep breath before answering the phone. She answered using her free hand to hold Matt's.

"Hello." She answered knowing that this was the news they had been waiting for.

"Mrs. Lehman, this is Wendy calling from The Los Angeles Women's Clinic. We have your test results." The woman spoke in a monotone voice before continuing, "You are not pregnant, but your tests all came back normal except one. Your level of HCG is too low for an egg to implant in your uterus. If you'd like we can get you on some medications to help you with that and then you'll need to make another appointment to have more blood tests done. Would you like me to send a prescription to the pharmacy you have listed on file?"

"Yes, that's good. I'll call you back about that appointment. Thanks." Emily hung up the phone before bursting into tears. Matt pulled her onto his lap turning her head into his chest as he let her cry.

After several minutes, Emily's sobs quieted and her breathing evened out. Matt pushed her hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek before standing with his wife in his arms and carrying her into their bedroom. He gently settled her on the pillows before shutting the door partway and returning to the living room just as the phone rang again. He grabbed it quickly not wanting it to disturb Emily.

"Hello." Matt answered with sadness lacing his voice.

"Mr. Flannery?" The woman questioned making sure she was only divulging information to the patient.

"Yes, can I help you?" Matt asked a little annoyed and wanting to end this terrible day.

"This is Jamie calling from Dr. Weaver's office. We have the results from your blood work and tests. Everything is completely normal. There is no reason you should not be able to impregnate your wife. If you would like for us to recommend a fertility doctor for her, we can do that." The woman responded feeling sympathy for this man and his wife knowing how much they loved each other.

"That's okay, I think we have another appointment with Em's doctor so we'll ask them or I'll call back. Thanks." Matt hung up the phone grateful he was not the problem but now understanding Emily's outburst of tears earlier. He had to think of a plan to let her know how much he loved her. Matt paced the living room knowing that he only had a few hours before she would awake and then they would have to talk about this. How could he soften the blow?

_**2 hours later**_

Emily awoke in her bed with a blanket draped over her. She assumed Matt brought her in there after she fell asleep on his lap crying. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She slipped out of her clothes and into a pair of Matt's boxer shorts and spaghetti strap tank top, her typical evening at home outfit. Emily opened the bedroom door to the aroma of brownies. She breathed in the comforting smell as she walked from the bedroom to the kitchen. Matt was taking a pan of brownies from the oven. He smiled as he saw her approach.

"Hey baby." He said as he walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi." She replied quietly, eyes still red from crying herself to sleep.

Matt took her hand and led her over to the table where a beautiful bouquet of brightly colored daises filled a vase. Emily smiled as she sat down noticing the card beside her plate. She picked it up and read it a smile forming on her lips as she read.

Baby, you know how much I love you and that I will do anything to make you happy. We will get through this together, you and me. We will do whatever it takes to have a baby of our own. And if it doesn't happen, we'll have fun trying. But that's okay because you are all I need. I hope these daisies brighten your night because you brighten my days.

All my love,

Matt

Emily grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into a kiss. She ran her hands through his hair before breaking the kiss.

"Thank you." Emily whispered as Matt walked over to the stove to get their dinner.

He brought over the dish of Macaroni and cheese and spooned some onto Emily's plate and then his own. He was a good cook and he knew that when Emily was upset or stressed she loved his homemade Mac and cheese. Emily smiled as he added a few more of her favorite comfort foods and sat down next to her. They couple ate in silence as neither wanted to bring up the topic they needed to discuss.

After dinner the couple did the dishes together before retiring to the sofa. Emily sat down as Matt put in a movie. He sat on the couch with Emily comfortably leaning against him his arm around her shoulders. Matt smiled at the shock on Emily's face when 'The Holiday' began playing on the TV. Emily did not expect this to be Matt's choice and knew that he was doing this for her. She leaned up and kissed him as she settled in to watch the movie. About halfway through Emily decided it was time talk. She sat up next to Matt on her knees and turned the volume down on the TV.

"Matt, it's me. I'm the reason we can't have a baby." Emily sighed wiping her eyes from the tears that were threatening to fall. She took a deep breath and continued with Matt's hand in hers. "It's my production of the LH hormone that allows the eggs to embed in my uterus. They want me to come back in so we can discuss options. Matt I'm sorry that I can't give you kids." This time she couldn't hold her tears back.

Matt pulled her once again onto his lap as he spoke. "Baby, there are options. I went to the pharmacy to pick up your prescription and then I talked to pharmacist about why you would take this drug and he said most often it's because of the reason you're on them so when I got home I researched online and we can still have a baby. It'll just take some more time and I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure? I mean what will we have to do?" Emily questioned with a little more hope than she had before.

"Yes, honey, I want you and if you're all I have that's fine. Not that I don't want a baby Em, you know I do, but you're all I need. We have tomorrow off to go talk to the doctor, I made and appointment and called Cheryl. After we talk to the doctor, we'll know more." Matt stroked Emily's cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes to make her believe his words. Emily leaned in and kissed him hard. That kiss led to more kisses that turned urgent. Emily turned off the TV and took Matt's hand as she led him to the bedroom. She went to the bed and turned it down while he went back into the living room and shut off the lights and checked the doors to make sure they were locked. Returning to the bedroom he found his wife lying completely naked on their bed waiting for him. Matt removed his clothes before joining her. The couple made love before falling into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Hope

Hope

8:00 a.m.

Emily rubbed her eyes as she awoke to the bright sunlight shining through the window. Matt's arm draped across her stomach and his leg over hers. Emily lay on her back playing with the hair on Matt's arm as she rubbed it. He slowly awoke to the sensation of her lips on his hand as she brought it to her mouth. She turned as much as she could before gently kissing him. Matt slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands along the curves of her body. Emily moaned with pleasure as his hands kept roaming the well-known territory. She grabbed his hands to stop him before giggling and slipping out of bed dropping the sheets behind her. Matt grinned as he followed her to the shower. After their morning activities, they left for Emily's doctor's appointment.

10:00 a.m.

Matt and Emily sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office again. This time hoping that something could be done to relieve the aches they were feeling in their hearts at the sadness of not being able to conceive a child on their own. They were each lost in their own thoughts when the nurse called Emily's name.

"Emily Flannery." She hollered over the few screaming infants and other children with mother's waiting for exams.

Matt and Emily stood and followed the woman into the little exam room where they took more blood before leading them into the doctor's office to wait some more. Emily leaned her head on Matt's shoulder as she sighed wanting this all to be over but knowing it was just beginning. The doctor came in and sat behind her desk. She picked up Emily's file and flipped through a few pages before speaking.

"Emily, Matt, I see that Emily is having trouble with her eggs implanting after fertilization. We took some blood work to check her numbers and they were at a 5.In order to get pregnant, they need to be at least at a 13. We have started you on a medication that should fix the problem, but it is very important that you pay attention to her cycle and when she is ovulating that is when you need to have sex. Here is a prescription for some ovulation kits that will tell you when you should try to have sex. Do you have any questions?" She asked hoping that they wouldn't have to try invitrofertilization.

"Um, is that the only time we can have sex?" Matt questioned wanting to make sure he knew all the rules before they left not wanting to mess this up for either of them.

"You can have sex at other times, but it is vital that you act when she is ovulating." She replied.

Emily sat quietly scared that she would never get pregnant.

"It's also important that you get rid of the most stressful things in your life. Emily I know that your job causing you a lot of stress and you may want to think about a career change." The doctor told them as if it wasn't really a choice.

"Okay." Matt replied, "We'll discuss that when we get home. Is there anything else we need know?'

"Here is some information for you to read and if you have any questions, please call me, call when you have your next period so we can check your levels again." She responded getting up from her seat and shaking their hands before leading them out of the office.

The couple drove home in silence, both overwhelmed from the information they had just received. They arrived home and walked inside hand in hand. Emily lay down on the couch after kicking her shoes off, Matt sat on the other end putting her feet on his lap. He let out a sigh and then began the difficult discussion.

"Em, what do you think about what the doctor said?" He asked knowing the potential for an argument and treading lightly.

"Which part of it? The part about the medication or the part about changing jobs?" Emily responded with contempt in her voice.

"About the job Em. What do you think about doing something else?" He tried again this time rubbing her feet as he spoke.

"I want a baby. I love what we do Matt. I love working with you and being your partner. I don't know I want to do something else. I mean what else is there?" Emily rambled as she sat up to look at Matt.

"Well, what about teaching full time? You're so good at it." Matt said hoping she would agree to that and then he would worry less about her since she wouldn't be in the field.

"But, you'd have to get a new partner and, and I'd miss you. I don't know if I can handle seeing you go out on calls and not going with you." Emily almost whispered scooting closer to Matt.

Matt took both of her hands in his, "You know I would miss you too, but I wouldn't worry so much and you'd be more relaxed. Em, I want to do everything I can to make this easier on you. I love you and would do anything to make you happy. Emily I will support you in whatever decision you make baby."

"Matt, I want a baby. I want to be the mother of your children. If me teaching full time will make that happen then I will learn to accept it." Emily said not really believing that she was going to sacrifice what she had worked hard for, but she wanted Matt to have a child of his own.

"Baby, I want you to be happy. If you'll be happy teaching then do it, but if not then please don't do it." Matt pulled her onto his lap as he thought about how much he loved this woman.

"Matt I think that would make me happy if we can get pregnant easier. It would be less stressful." Emily replied realizing that this really could be what was best for her.

"Emily you are the most self-less woman I know. You make me smile at the end of a bad day; you have made me a better person. Every time we leave for a case the thought of losing that crosses my mind and that scares the he out of me. I love you and want to have everything we both have dreamed of with you." Matt placed a kiss on her cheek as he felt the wet teardrops fall.

Emily leaned into him and smiled as she spoke, "Matt, honey, I'm willing to try to do this for you. I love you so much it hurts. Will you show me how much you love me now?" She kissed him hard and straddled him. Matt stood and picking her up and caring her into their bedroom where they made love. Matt wrapped his arms around her holding her close as the cuddled making plans for a relaxing evening out before heading into the office tomorrow to talk to Cheryl. They were sure that they would end the day exactly where they began it.


	5. Changes

Changes

Emily paced as she waited in Cheryl's office. Matt went to grab himself a cup of coffee and fix Emily a decaffeinated herbal tea. Cheryl was in a meeting with her boss but Emily knew if she didn't talk to her first thing that she wouldn't get any work done. Matt rejoined her with their drinks and convinced her to sit down. He sat beside her and took her free hand in his and kissed her cheek just as Cheryl walked into the room.

"Flannery and Flannery, I thought I said none of that in the office. You do understand that mine was included in that right?" She said smiling at the fact that she actually caught them in a moment.

"Sorry Cheryl." They replied in unison as if it was practiced.

"What brings you two in this morning? Are you both alright?" She questioned suddenly worried.

"Well actually, Em and I have been talking and we decided that with the problems we're having, well, well…" Matt began eying his wife for direction.

"I want to teach full time and Matt needs a new partner." Emily blurted out before she began crying.

"What brought this on?" Cheryl asked unsure of how serious they were since they've said this a few times in the past.

Matt got up and closed the door before kneeling in front of Emily and taking her hands.

"Baby, listen, if you've changed your mind, it's okay. I told you no matter what I'll support you. I love you." Matt said as he stroked her cheek wiping away tears. Emily smiled slightly.

"Cheryl, Matt needs a new partner and I want to teach full time. I need a less stressful position so that we can have a baby." She leaned in and kissed Matt wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, if you're sure about this then I will put it in motion but you both understand that is will take some time. I'm not sure how long. And Emily, I hope this helps. I might want to use you as a consultant on cases if you think you'll be up for that or else we can leave it just teaching. The bureau knows you're the best at that." Cheryl replied taking out some forms for them to complete.

"Thanks Cheryl. I know this is tough on Em, but we both think it's for the best." Matt stated standing and pulling Emily to her feet. They walked out of her office and Matt led her into her classroom where he could hold her in private. Emily relaxed against Matt grateful for the comfort and security of his arms and love.

The couple was thankful for a slow day at the office where they could get paperwork done and Emily could relax. At lunchtime they snuck off alone so that they wouldn't be bothered by all of the questioning eyes that followed them everywhere they went in the office.

Matt ordered for the two of them something Emily usually objected to but today was rather passive and happy that she didn't have to make any more decisions. They ate in a comfortable silence. Emily cherished these moments and dreaded going back to the office but she had classes or she might try to convince Matt to play hooky.

An hour later they were back at the office working side by side. Matt slipped his foot out of his shoe and ran it up Emily's lower leg causing a grin to form on her face. She slipped her shoe off and returned the favor by slipping her foot under his pant leg and rubbing. Matt smiled scooting closer and placing a hand on her thigh. Emily paused what she was doing long enough to adjust how she was sitting before moving her chair so that it was touching his. Matt wrote a note on a small slip of paper and passed it to his wife. _Meet me in the closet by your classroom._

Emily laughed when she saw it. She wrote a response before slipping her shoe back on and walking away towards her classroom tossing a look over her shoulder. Matt smiled as he watched her walk away knowing what was on that paper. _Wait until we get home. I have class. Love you._

Emily taught her class while Matt slipped into the back. Seeing Emily in her element made him smile. She was made to teach. He always thought about her naked when he was in her class and was pretty sure at least 80 of the men did too. When the class ended, Matt approached making sure a few of the guys saw him put his arm around her. She grinned as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go home Matt." She said as they walked out the door.

"I asked Cheryl and she said it was fine since we're caught up on paperwork. Thanks to you." Matt replied smiling.

"Good, maybe we can do whatever you wanted to do in the closet once we get there." Emily laughed as Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Flannery." Matt said as he pinned her against a wall kissing her.

The pair went home and enjoyed each other's company and bodies as they made love and had a quiet evening at home. They realized that even though a lot of things were changing, some things were still the same and their love would never change.


	6. Pressure

Two months later

Emily stood in the bathroom with the little stick. She had been taking her medication daily in hope that her hormone levels would even out. She went to the doctor last week and they informed her that her numbers were at 11, not quite the 13 she needed, but close enough. Emily hoped that this time they would get pregnant. Sex was always good, but it had become somewhat of a chore making sure that they had it everyday while she was at the right point of her cycle. She looked at the test that confirmed she was ovulating and decided to make a plan.

Emily picked up her cell and called Matt. He was finishing up some paperwork before coming home. He missed her as his partner for many reasons, but the fact that she always did that part was one and she knew it.

"Hey baby, when are you coming home?" She asked as he picked up the phone.

"I'm in my car pulling out of the parking garage. Why?" He answered smiling knowing that she missed him.

"I missed you and was wondering when to expect you home." She replied trying to hide the fact that she was planning something.

"Well, traffic isn't too bad so I should be home in about 20 minutes. How about if I take you out to dinner?" Matt said as he continued his drive home.

"I think we should order in. I really just want to spend some time alone with you." Emily responded getting excited about his arrival.

"Okay, I can do that. I'll be home in a little bit and then I'm all yours sweetheart." Matt stated beginning to suspect something was up.

"Sounds good. I love you and be careful." Emily replied as she turned off the lights in their house and walked back to the bedroom.

"I love you too and I will be careful. See you soon." Matt smiled as he hung up the phone knowing that he enjoyed coming home to this woman every night.

Emily lit a several candles around the bedroom and put a romantic piano cd in the stereo. She pulled down the blankets and sheet on the bed. She slipped off her clothing before lying down on the bed. She grabbed some massage lotion out of the nightstand and set it on top. Emily heard the front door open and close as she removed the sheet she had covering her body.

"Em. Baby, where are you?" Matt called out as he set his keys on the table by the front door.

"In the bedroom, honey." She told him as she smiled at the thought of his reaction.

Matt walked in the near darkness of his home towards the glowing light and gentle music of his bedroom. He pushed the partially closed door open and grinned as he saw his wife lying on their bed with nothing on.

"I knew you were up to something." He said as he removed his shirt and sat down on the edge of their king-sized sleigh bed. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. Matt broke the kiss and decided to take advantage of her desire. He stood and removed the rest of his clothing before climbing on the bed next to her.

"So to what do I owe this little surprise to?" He asked before she pulled him back down again.

"Well, I just thought you needed to relax when you got home and I know exactly how to help you do that." She replied not wanting to put pressure on him by telling him the truth.

"Well, are you any good at that?" He questioned playfully as he rolled over onto his back pulling her on top of him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. And according to you I do good work so you know…" Emily responded running her hand down his chest before continuing, "Why don't you turn over on your stomach and let me give you a massage?"

"Really, it wasn't that stressful of a day baby. Just being with you is relaxing, I don't need all of that." Matt stated a little confused as to why she was giving him all this attention when she usually just jumped him at the door when she wanted sex or woke him up in the middle of the night.

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Is that so terrible?" She asked sticking her bottom lip out to pout, knowing that he couldn't resist it.

"No sweetheart, it's not. Plus where else could I get a massage from a naked hot red-head?" Matt joked earning him a smack on the chest before he rolled over and Emily straddled his backside.

She took some of the lotion she had set out and began rubbing it on his back. She worked out the kinks in his shoulders and neck before moving her hands down his bare back. Matt let out a sigh of relief as her hands worked magic on his muscles. He loved the way he felt when she touched him. Emily grinned as he moaned a few times and couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward kissing his shoulders and neck before lying down on top of him needing to feel his body against hers. Matt flipped her over before turning and facing her. He ran his hands down her body before climbing on top of her and kissing her lips. Emily giggled as they began to make love. They picked up the pace and upon reaching their climaxes they each let out a scream of satisfaction. Matt rolled over on his back as Emily turned to rest her head on his chest. Matt placed a kiss on her hair as their breathing evened back out.

Emily thought to herself that she had to get pregnant after that. Everything felt so right. She felt a tear fall as she thought about how she manipulated Matt to get what she wanted. Matt felt the tear fall too. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Matt asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I just, I just used you to have sex." Emily whispered as her tears fell more steadily.

"What? Em. We have sex all the time." Matt said confused again wiping her falling tears.

"I'm ovulating and I knew that, but we get so stressed and try so hard when I am that I just wanted to enjoy se again. You know, without the pressure." Emily cried clinging to Matt afraid that he would walk away from her.

"Sweetheart, I love you. I mean is the sex terrible the other times?" Matt questioned hoping that she didn't say yes.

"What? No. Matt, it's just that I feel like such a failure and when we don't get pregnant after trying so hard I think I'm letting you down." Emily responded sitting up and wiping her tears.

"Honey, I know that you feel pressure about getting pregnant because you want that so bad, but you need to stop worrying that I am going to leave you if it doesn't happen. I will never leave you of my choice Emily, you've got to know that." Matt pleaded hoping that she would stop beating herself up over their inability to have a child as he pulled her close.

"I'll try Matt. For you I'll try." She promised settling back onto his chest.

Matt and Emily lay there a little while longer before ordering dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant and curling up on the couch relaxing together for an evening alone. Emily content to be with the man she loved and trying not to pressure herself or Matt hoping that one-day their love would result in the child they both wanted.


	7. Acceptance

Acceptance

Emily shivered in bed as she rolled over in the sheet. She ran her hand over the bare spot beside her. She sat up wondering where her husband was. Matt was never out of bed before he had to be. She reached over to the floor and grabbed Matt's shirt. She wondered out of their bedroom and into the kitchen where Matt was fixing breakfast. It had been a few weeks since Emily had planned their relaxing night and they had spent more time together enjoying each other's conversation and company without the added pressure. Emily and Matt decided to just let things happen as they did.

The couple accepted their circumstances and had chose to live their lives not ruled by them. They continued to monitor Emily's cycle and take the prescribed medication, but they were not going to allow the pressure to overcome them. That's when it happened.

Emily took one wiff of the eggs and coffee and ran to the bathroom. She began throwing up everything she had eaten the night before. Matt followed her into the bathroom holding her hair back as she vomitted. Emily leaned back against the wall as she tried to regain her composure. Matt thinking she was sick picked her up and carried her back to bed where he covered her up before calling Cheryl to inform her that they wouldn't be in today.

Matt climbed back in bed next to Emily just as she stood up and ran back to the bathroom. Matt followed knowing that it was going to be a long day. The pair got back into bed thirty minutes later after Emily finally ended her battle with her stomach. Matt quietly slipped out of bed and into the living room before calling the office to check in. Lia and Cheryl both assured him that it was a quiet day and that his only his only job was to make sure Emily was okay. Matt smiled as he hung up the phone. He found some crackers and ginger ale in 20 oz. bottles left over from the last time he was sick. He heard Emily come out of their bedroom and met her by the couch with a glass and a few crackers. Emily sat down and smiled. Matt took a seat next to her and brushed her hair that had fallen out of the loose pony tail behind her ears.

"How do you feel?" He asked as his hand found it's way to her forehead to check her temperature.

"Much better. Actually, I'm really hungry now." Emily replied taking the crackers off of the end table and eating a few. Matt smiled hoping she wasn't going to overdo it.

"Just take it easy. We have the day off. So let's curl up here and watch a movie." Matt suggested as he got up to find a movie she would enjoy.

"That sounds good to me." Emily replied getting up to fix herself some toast.

Matt followed her into the kitchen and watched as she made herself something to eat. She turned around and grinned at him as she went back into the living room with her snack. She waited for Matt to sit down before making herself comfortable leaning against him as they lounged on the couch.

The couple watched the movie sharing memories of their relationship as they lay together. When the movie ended. Emily spoke, "So what's for lunch?"

Matt looked at her with surprise on his face. "Em, honey don't you think you should take it easy and not push yourself. You were pretty sick this morning."

"I know, but I am starving. I promise I'll eat things without a lot of flavor, but I really want some olives...and pickles." She replied as she stood pulling him with her and leading him into the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" Matt questioned shocked that she would want to risk eating something like that. "How about some rice or noodles?"

"Macaroni and cheese sounds really good. Are you going to make it or am I?" She answered hoping he was going to so she could change. She had felt tired, but now, she wanted to be sexy and she wanted to slip into something Matt would appreciate after they ate.

"I'll fix it. You go relax." He said as she went into their bedroom and took a quick shower.

Emily got out of the shower and slipped into a light green nightgown with black trim. It showed off her body perfectly. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. Matt would definitely like this she thought. Then she started wondering why she was so sick this morning and now how she wanted to jump Matt just for being near her, but food first. Why was she so hungry? She grabbbed a black satin robe and slipped it on over top of her surprise as she made her way back into the kitchen where Matt was putting everything on the table.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He greeted her.

"I am. And this smells wonderful." She added as she sat down and began eating.

Matt chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend, who just hours ago was kissing the toilet, savoring each bite of her macaroni. He sat down and ate his own lunch, but continued to watch her with amusement. When they finished Emily didn't even wait for the dishes to be cleared before she took his hand and lead him into their bedroom. Matt wasn't sure what she was up to when she closed the door behind them until she shed her robe. His breath caught as he looked at her in sexy garment. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deepening it as she moved back wards towards the bed. When they got close enough, she pushed him down on it and straddled him.

"Em, honey, as much as I like seeing you in this little green thingy, I don't think you're up to this. Let's see how lunch settles first okay." Matt said, but his body was already responding to her touches.

"Shhh...I want you so bad right now. Don't talk, just make love to me. I feel better and now that I've eaten, I have lots of energy." Emily slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged at it until he lifted his body so she could pull it off.

Matt flipped them over hoping to make his point. "Baby, I want you too, but you're sick."

"Matt, do I look sick to you?" She questioned as her hand slipped between them and she undid his pants. Emily kissed him hard and that was all it took. Matt became putty in her hands and he gave into her desires.

After one round of hot, passionate sex and another of slow, love-making the couple lay wrapped around each other in their bed.

"See, I told you I feel okay." Emily pointed out while rubbing her hand over Matt's bare chest.

"You definitely felt fine to me." Matt replied earning him a giggle and a slap.

"It must have just been something I ate." Emily reasoned and Matt agreed as they spent the rest of the night relaxing in the acceptance that their lives might never change beyond the two of them. That as much as they wanted a child, their love for each other would have to be enough.


	8. More of the same

_**More of the same**_

Emily awoke for the fourth day in a row throwing up. She made it to work yesterday after her stomach issues, and argument with Matt that she was fine, but struggled to hide her queasiness. This morning Matt was ready. He followed her into the bathroom and then grabbed his phone. Matt hit number number four on his speed, Emily's cell, office phone and their home taking up the first three spots.

"Carrera." Their boss answered not too happy to be woken up before her alarm.

"It's Matt. Em's sick again so we won't be there today. I am taking her to the doctor." Matt told her as Emily once again vomitted.

"I'm not sick. I'll feel better in a few hours then we'll be in." Emily shouted in between bouts of nausea.

"Take the whole day and make sure she's okay." Cheryl responded laughing at Matt's situation.

"She's going to the doctor if I have to carry her there kicking and screaming." Matt replied as he rubbed Emily's back.

"That sounds good. Call me later with an update." Cheryl said smiling.

"Okay. We will." Matt answered hanging up the phone to help Emily back to bed.

He carried his exhausted wife back to bed and after laying with her until she was asleep, he went into the living room to call her doctor.

**An hour later**

Matt got out a pair of Emily's jeans, a tank, her most comfortable bra, underwear, and a pair of socks and laid them in the bathroom before running her a hot bath. He walked back into the bedroom and kissed Emily until she awoke. She smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Hi." She said shyly pulling the blankets up to hide.

"Hi yourself." Matt replied pulling the blankets off of her.

"Sorry about this morning." She told him as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"For what? I just want you better Em. Now get up and get in the bathtub. You have a doctor's appointment in an hour." Matt stated pulling her to her feet and swatting her back side as he gently pushed her towards hte bathroom.

"Matt, thanks." Emily said as she turned before going into the bathroom. 

She sank into the tub relaxing and sighed. She definitely trained him well. Matt knocked on the door twenty minutes later before opening it and going in to convince his wife to get out.

"But Matt, I feel better. Do I really have to go to the doctor?" Emily asked pouting.

"Yes you do, even if I have to carry you to the car in a towel. So get dressed." Matt said as he kissed her lips and grabbed a towel. 

Emily stepped into his embrace as he gently rubbed her body dry. Matt handed her the clothes he had laid out as she finished drying and putting on lotion. He always enjoyed watching her get dressed. It was one of his favorite past times.

The couple drove the 20 minutes to the doctor's office and signed in. Neither one really expecting the news they would receive in the next hour. The couple fidgeted waiting for their family doctor to come out. After 15 minutes, they finally called her name and the couple followed the short stout nurse into the exam area. 

"What brings you in today Mrs. Flannery?" The nurse asked as she took Emily's blood pressure and pulse. 

"Well, I've been throwing up a lot in the mornings, very tired in the afternoons, no fever or anything, cravings for certain foods I usually don't eat, and wanting lots of sex, but that's not unusal." Emily's voice got quieter on that last part as her face turned a light shade of red as did Matt's. The nurse chuckled as she made notes on her chart and left the room so that the doctor could come in. 

A few minutes later the doctor knocked on the door and entered the small room. 

"Well Emily, the first thing I want to do is run a pregnancy test. You have all the symptoms so we're going to do both a urine test and a blood test." The doctor said looking at the shocked look on her patient's face.

"Emily, you could be pregnant right?" She asked looking to Matt when her patient didn't respond.

"She could be, but we've had such a tough time so I'm not sure." Matt answered moving to sit next to Emily.

"Okay, well let me exam Emily, then we'll run the tests. Matt you sit back over there and Emily, you lie back on the table."

The doctor checked Emily's abdomen, throat, and then decided against the pelvic exam at this moment. She left and the nurse and came back sending Emily to collect a urine sample and then she took a tube of blood from her arm. The couple decided to wait for the results in the comfort of their own house.

They arrived home after the what seemed like a long time but was really 30 minutes, neither one of them speaking, both in shock over the possiblity in front of them. They walked in the house and both collapsed on the couch. Emily laying her head on Matt's chest let out a sigh before speaking.

"Matt, do you think I could really be pregnant?" She whispered playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Well, we have had lots of sex, and with the pills you have been taking, your hormone levels have increased so yeah, maybe. But Em, baby, let's just wait for the results." Matt said running his hand through her hair.

"I hope it's true Matt. I mean, I want a baby so bad, I don't think I can take that disappointment again. " She confided sitting up and looking into his eyes. 

"Em, I know and that's why I don't want you to get your hopes up. I love you

and I don't want us to go through that again either." Matt replied leaning back so Emily could lay against him.

She adjusted her body so the she was laying between his legs with her head resting on his chest. They were both almost asleep when the phone rang. Emily jumped up. She looked at Matt as she answered the phone.


	9. Good news

News

Emily's hand shook as she picked up the phone. With a shaky voice she answered as Matt scooted closer and took her hand. 

"Hello." Emily answered looking at Matt who squeezed her hand.

"Mrs. Flannery?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes." Emily replied releasing Matt's hand and standing to pace.

"I'm calling with the results of your tests. You are about two months pregnant. Congratulations. You'll need to make an appointment with your ob/gyn. We called in a perscription for prenatal vitamins to the pharmacy on record. You can stop taking everything else. Do you have any questions?" The nurse stated grinning that she got to give good news.

"Uh, no. Thank you." Emily responded hanging up the phone and bursting into tears. Matt pulled her onto his lap and turned her head so that she could cry into his chest. He was sure this time she was pregnant. Matt rubbed her back trying to console her but his own heart was breaking.

"Em, baby, I'm so sorry. I thought for sure they were going to tell us that you were pregnant." Matt said letting his own tears fall as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"What? Matt no. I am pregnant. I have your child growing inside me." Emily explained looking at Matt and swiping at her own tears before wiping his and letting her hands rest on his cheeks.

"You are? Then why are you crying?" Matt asked shifting Emily to a more comfortable place on his lap.

"Because I can't believe it finally happened. Baby I am so happy that we are finally going to be parents. Matt I love you so much." Emily said kissing him and running her hands through his thick black hair.

Matt picked her up and carried her into the bedroom as they celebrated their favorite way. Afterwards, Emily lay on Matt's chest stroking his bare skin. 

"Matt?" Emily questioned, looking up into his face.

"What?" He replied in a soft voice.

"Are you really happy about this?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yes. I can't wait to hold our baby." He said kissing her to add emphasis.

"Good. I can't either. Do you want boy or a girl?" She continued her interrogation.

"Either one, just so it's healthy." He responded sitting up a little.

"Whatever. I know you have a preference. I bet you want a little boy so you can play sports with him." Emily teased scooting in between his legs and taking his hand and running it over her smooth belly.

"Actually. I want a little girl that's just like you." He stated earning him a kiss that was soon deepened and they found themselves laying back down and enjoying each other's bodies content to do so for the rest of the night until Emily's stomach began growling and her cravings kicked in.

Matt spent an hour driving to fast food restuarants to get all of her desires including a chocolate peanut butter milkshake before returning home and cuddling on the couch watching a movie. The couple was content with the changes that were going to take place and couldn't wait to tell their friends tomorrow.


End file.
